


Making each other blush

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara and Cat - Freeform, supercat, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP challenge: making each other blush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making each other blush

Making Kara blush is easy. It’s practically a sport for Cat, one that she enjoys far too much for the girl’s liking. But secretly, neither one wants the other to stop. Because it’s so delicious, the feeling of Cat’s breath tingling against Kara’s ear as she whispers how much she wants to fuck her against the wall, hearing whimpers and cries of pleasure coming from the girl’s mouth. Every secret touch, every subtle caress done inside glass walls where anyone could catch it, makes Kara’s face go red instantly. And Cat just smirks and smiles and enjoys the power. She always does.

Cat is a different story. She’s seen and she’s done and she’s lived enough to be unfazed by the idea of getting caught during office hours or being in a position that simply doesn’t suit her. She plans, she conquers, she gets what she wants. Cat Grant is always one, two, three steps ahead of you, so why would she even lose control of her own emotions in such a juvenile way?

It happens in the most unexpected way.

It’s been a crazy week and they barely had time to see each other. Sometimes Kara shows up clad in her suit, sometimes in those horribly childish cardigans, but every time with an unwavering smile on her face. And Cat, in spite of herself, smiles too. This morning, after all the chaos of news coverage and alien threats, there is some semblance of peace in the city and Cat is back at looking layouts, her finger tapping insistently at her chin. 

“They look fine to me”

“Mmm” Cat says with a noncommittal shrug, not bothered by Kara’s presence. She adjusts her glasses and picks up one of the layouts. “This could use some work”

“I’ll talk to Katie about it” Kara says, no hurry on her voice, no urgency to save the day. She looks relaxed, her hair down and her eyes bright. It takes Cat’s breath away, but she hides it pretty damn well.

“Thank you, Kara” Cat mutters, looking back down. She doesn’t register the movement until Kara is next to her, leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss on her cheek.

“You look very beautiful today”

And Cat can practically see Kara’s smile as she speaks, blush creeping up her face as a hand shoots up to caress the spot. It’s sweet and so kind and innocent… and most of all, sincere. And that sincerity is what gets deep into Cat’s soul. 

Kara walks away without saying anything else, but they both she’ll use this new knowledge as often as she can.

Secretly, Cat doesn’t mind.


End file.
